This invention relates to structural trusses and the method of their assembly. It is well-known to form trusses which have spaced rails and rigid interconnected struts. Such trusses are generally made for specific installations and are fabricated from a large number of specialized parts which are welded or riveted together. These trusses are usually made at a distance from the building site and are transported as large bulky members. Often expensive fabricating facilities are built to avoid costly and inconvenient transportation of such trusses.
In the present invention, there is provided a structural truss which lends itself to ready assembly at the construction site using simple tools and jigs which are easily transported. The truss is suitable for a wide variety of uses and is made from preformed parts the struts of which are either of identical size and shape or of a very limited number of sizes.